Infieles
by ShakeThatAss
Summary: Yuuri tiene una "perfecta" relación con Viktor. Yurio tiene una relación con Otabek Yurio quería a Yuuri. Yuuri besó a Yurio. YuuYu/YuriAlCuadrado


_**Yuri! On Ice no me pertenece.**_

 _ **Espero que disfruten.**_

* * *

"Buenos días, Yuuri-kun. ¡Viktor me acaba de mandar un mensaje preguntando por...!"

Phichit se quedó estático en la puerta, mirando atónito hacia la cama con una expresión de sorpresa total en su rostro. Era obvio que habían hecho _algo_ en esa habitación, la ropa estaba tirada en el piso como si fueran pedazos de trapo viejo, las sábanas estaban muy desordenadas, y ni hablar de la desnudez de los jóvenes que dormían abrazados.

Tenía ganas de despertarlos en ese mismo instante y reprocharle por lo que habían hecho, pero, a juzgar por la actitud del acompañante de Yuuri, podría reventar la tercera Guerra Mundial en esa habitación. Así que... desbloqueó su teléfono, se acercó a la cama y, posicionó el aparato para sacarle una foto al rostro de su mejor amigo, no sin antes de quitarle del rostro los mechones rubios de su acompañante que tenía pegados en sus mejillas.

Sólo quería mandarle una foto a Viktor para que viera como Yuuri dormía plácidamente, sin que se mostraran señales de que había pasado la noche con algún otro ser viviente en la cama.

Cuando tomó la foto, el flash salió disparado. Phichit tuvo que ahogar una exclamación cuando Yuuri empezó a removerse entre las sábanas y por ende, perturbara el sueño del pequeño rubio que estaba a su lado. Se quedó quieto por unos segundos hasta que la pareja otra vez se quedó tranquila y así podría irse sin dejar pistas. No quería presenciar el despertar de ellos.

Ya hablaría con Yuuri luego.

Les dio un último vistazo, y decidió ponerles una sábana encima. Pero, cuando lo iba a hacer, su celular empezó a sonar a todo volumen, notificando una llamada de Viktor Nikiforov. La silenció enseguida, rogándole a seres superiores que la pareja no se hubiese despertado.

"Hagas lo que hagas, no te muevas. O me aseguraré de que nunca más pises una pista de patinaje." Phichit miró hacia el origen de la voz temiendo lo peor, y notó como un par de ojos esmeralda le clavaba cuchillas mentales a su persona.

El tailandés se quedó de piedra y en silencio, observando todo lo que hacía el ruso, temiendo que se le abalanzara encima para luego estrangularlo.

"Я люблю тебя, Yuuri..." Phichit no entendió ni mierdas, suponiendo que Yurio estaba hablando en su idioma materno mientras acariciaba la cabellera azabache Yuuri. Pero, varias preguntas se formulaban en su cabeza gracias a la mirada que le dedicaba llena de amor Yurio a su mejor amigo -todavía dormido-.

¿Yurio no hubiese armado un escándalo que se escucharía hasta al otro lado del mundo? No se esperaba que el rubio hubiese reaccionado de una manera tan... serena.

"Y-yo... No le diré nada a Viktor..." susurró Pichit, evitando mirar el cuerpo desnudo y delgado del rubio que se levantaba de la cama con una sábana encima, empezando a recoger sus prendas.

"Si le dices algo a ese vejestorio, te voy a cortar la lengua." masculló Yuri, poniéndose su ropa interior con agilidad.

"Lo prometo." respondió rápidamente Phichit, acatando la amenaza del pequeño rubio al instante.

"Tampoco le digas nada a Otabek... Sé que hablas con él."

Mágicamente, Yurio ya estaba totalmente vestido. Apartó a Phichit de un empujón para dirigirse a la puerta y se detuvo en el umbral con la cabeza gacha.

"Katsudon no se despertará todavía, tuvimos una noche muy... _ocupada."_ Dijo Yuri antes de cerrar la puerta y desaparecer entre los pasillos de ese hotel, donde horas atrás hubo una fiesta que se salió de control.

Cuando estuvo solo con Yuuri, Phichit lanzó un largo suspiro, procesando toda lo ocurrido hace segundos atrás. Se sentó al borde de la cama, y apoyó sus codos en sus muslos, haciendo un pequeño puchero.

Una pequeña vocecilla le decía que debía despertar al japonés y preguntarle acerca de todo ese asunto que estaba envuelto ahora, por Dios. ¿Yuuri no pensó con claridad anoche? ¡Tenía una hermosa relación con Viktor Nikiforov! Y la mandó a la mierda acostándose con Yuri Plisetsky, ¡Además de que el chico tenía 16 años!

Si Viktor se enteraba... ¡Debía responder el mensaje que le mandó hace más de 15 minutos!

 _"Cuñis Viktor." En línea._

 _¿Ya le dijiste a Yuuri que llego al aeropuerto en tres horas?_

 _Enviado a las 11:43._

 _Lo siento, Viktor. Yuuri ha tenido un día largo luego del seminario de ayer... sigue dormido. Lo despertaré ;D_

 _Enviado a las 12:02_

"Esto no me puede estar pasando..." susurró Phichit mientras bloqueaba su teléfono, decidido de despertar a Yuuri ese mismo instante.

Se levantó de la cama con una mirada decidida y se acercó a Yuuri quien estaba al otro lado de la cama. Puso sus manos en cada hombro del japonés, y empezó a agitarlo con fuerza, haciendo que el nipón abriera los ojos sobresaltados, encajando su mirada en la figura del menor.

"Phichit-kun..." masculló Yuuri con pesadez antes de sentarse y tallarse los ojos con una de sus manos mientras bostezaba.

"Katsuki Yuuri." respondió Phichit mientras cruzaba sus brazos delante de su pecho. "Tenemos que hablar de algo serio."

Yuuri se sobresaltó, miró hacia el lado vacío de la cama, pensando que cierta personita rubia estuviese todavía sumergido en el mundo de los sueños. Pero, no estaba. Fijó su mirada otra vez hacia Phichit con una expresión turbada en el rostro.

"Nos viste..." susurró Yuuri al borde de las lágrimas. "N-no le digas nada a Viktor, por favor."

"No diré nada, Yuuri-kun."


End file.
